


Cold head

by UmiAzuma



Series: The Castle-Murdock chronicles [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Elektra Natchios, Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also thethey get a dog, Angry Frank Castle, Baby Maria Castle-Murdock, Beta Benjamin Poindexter, Gen, Hurt Matt Murdock, M/M, Omega Billy Russo, Omega Matt Murdock, One Big Happy Family, Wilson Fisk is a jerk, a big one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Elektra Natchios collapsed on the hall in front of Frank.She'd been attacked





	Cold head

Elektra Natchios collapsed on the hall in front of Frank. 

 

She'd been attacked.

 

The only thing she could say before passing out was that they took Maria.

 

It had been a full day and the city was feeling the Punisher’s anger. His pup was nowhere to be found.

 

Billy Russo knew this because he'd been the first to feel his rage, but he didn't know where the child was. He didn't even know the child existed until now. He looked out the window of his apartment, the city was alive with sirens and noise. The Punisher was out for blood.

 

Who would be dumb enough to take his child? Not Billy, he made that mistake once and would not lay a hand of his pups again. Billy turned as the door opened.

 

“Any luck?” He asked the man that walked in, a blond who shook his head and sat close to him. “At this rate, the entire city will be burned down by midnight.”

 

“The Devil isn't doing anything, he just… sits by in a rooftop and sobs.”

 

Billy didn't want to think about what Frank would find if he ever did find his child. The baby, alive and well, or a mass of red pulp, similar to the ones he'd seen before at that park. He bit his lip and walked away from the window.

 

“Come, Dex.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“We have a colder head and there's a pup out there we have to find.”

 

Billy walked out the door, not waiting for Dex to follow. If they wanted to find that pup, they’d have to get to work soon.

 

-

 

It was Fisk. It had to be.

 

Who else would take his child? Who else would have enough hatred for both Daredevil and Matt Murdock? Nobody else knew.

 

Jessica told him of a warehouse where someone claimed they heard a toddler crying, but getting in there was going to be harder than they thought. Frank didn't want to wait, every second they waited was a second his baby girl was in danger. Elektra wanted to come with, but Matt refused, she needed rest, she would stay behind and join them if needed.

 

Frank was ready to get his daughter back and destroy whoever took his little girl.

 

The warehouse was quiet, Matt laid out a plan to get in, but there didn't seem to be any guards outside.

 

“As a matter of fact” Danny squinted, looking at the entrance, “the guards are there, but on the floor.”

 

“The fuck?” Frank moved to the door, Matt whispering at him to stop, it might be a trap, but Frank didn't care. He wanted his pup back.

 

Luke seemed to agree and went after him. Danny curse and followed, along with Jessica. Matt was gonna kill them all. He was not a fan of killing (never had actually done it), but for his child, he'd do it, he'd kill all of them. And in this moment, he understood Frank.

 

Upon further inspection, the bodies were killed with… Paper clips? Danny raised a brow, they could hear murmurs inside, soft voices, and Frank took out a gun and moved forward, they all followed.

 

There were a bunch of bodies sprawled all over the place. A Belgian Sheepdog sat calmly next to a chair where a man sat, petting the animal's fur gently. Another man was holding Maria in his arms, bouncing her gently and allowing her to play with his keys.

 

Frank moved forward and pointed his gun at the man.

 

“Give me back my child.”

 

“Now, now, Frank.” Billy stopped petting the dog and stood from the chair. “That's no way of treating Dex, not when he saved your pup.”

 

Matt frowned under the black band on his head. 

 

“Saved her?”

 

“You were both being very careless, so we took matters into our own hands.” Billy turned to the other man. “Give the child back, Dex.”

 

“I like her! I want one!” Dex almost skipped over to Matt and handed her over, petting her soft dark hair and taking his keys from her tiny hands. “You be good now.”

 

He went back to Billy's side, all the while, Frank looked like Billy had sprouted a second head that recited Bible verses.

 

“We don't like Fisk either, so we sent him a message. Don't worry, your pup is safe now.” Billy turned around. “You can keep the dog if you want, I think his name is Sarge. Come along, Dex.”

 

“Say hello to Karen for me, Murdock.” Dex said to Matt, then he turned and ran behind Billy. Frank went to take the dog, but the animal calmly stood and went to him instead. 

 

“Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps.” Jessica sighed and walked out. 

 

Frank threw a small grenade after himself when they left.

 


End file.
